1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and the semiconductor device and, for example, can be suitably utilized for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a pad region, and the semiconductor device having the pad region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device having semiconductor elements, such as an MISFET, and wirings is formed by stacking over a semiconductor substrate insulating films, such as a silicon oxide film and a silicon nitride film, a semiconductor film, and a conductive film. Such semiconductor element is electrically coupled to a pad region via plural layers of wirings. This pad region is coupled to an external terminal via a wire, a bump electrode, or the like.
For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-75996, there is disclosed a technology of preventing contact failure of a pad by etching a wiring layer surface using an ammonium fluoride containing liquid after a step of etching a passivation film.
In addition, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1992-186838, there is disclosed a technology of forming Al nitride on a surface of an Al wiring after removing Al2O3, which is a contamination layer of a surface of the wiring, using BCl3 gas.
The present inventor is engaged in research and development of a semiconductor device having a pad region, and has earnestly examined characteristic improvement thereof. In a process of the research and development, it turned out that there was a room for further improvement of the semiconductor device having the pad region.
The other problems and the new feature will become clear from the description of the present specification and the accompanying drawings.